Never say never
Never say never ''(Niciodată să nu spui niciodată)'' este tema de deschidere a primului sezon al seriei anime Danganronpa, Danganronpa: The animation, care arată evenimentele din primul joc, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. A fost pentru prima dată disponibil în magazinele japoneze de închiriere pe discul Danganronpa: Animation SPECIAL SAMPLER DISC, eliberat la data de 14 august 2013. Mai târziu, a fost lansat pe 28 august 2013, în variantă OST pentru anime, și inclus ulterioir și pe discul bonus din volumul 1 a ediției Blu-Ray animației Danganronpa. Versurile Versuri = Reality slips far away, Fiction comes alive, we start to play, Hope is no more, behind a closed door As we drift away from where we were before. Hope and hopelessness become one It's all meaningless, we've already begun Yup, we are all one and the same Never opposites, we play the same game. So I listen to the world, know right from wrong Stay focused so I can stay strong If you ever wonder why I'm trapped inside It's probably just because I told a pack of lies. Maybe a dream, maybe it was pride Maybe for myself, often wonder why? Until our very last breath We're running after life, trying to beat death. We walk a thin line between hope and despair Running from the truth but it's already here Told so many lies I don't know if they can find me Only one life to live so choose wisely. Heads or Tails? Do you even know what side you're on? Does it really matter if it's on the same coin? If you want to achieve you gotta believe The time's right now there's the door here's the key. The search is so very long. We let it fade away There's a ray of hope beyond despair Move on, look for the truth in this world. (Only one life to live so choose wisely.) Slip through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it. Never say never, Never say never, Never say never, Don't be hopeless, stay focused, Got to grind every time until they're open, Got to climb real high where the rope is, It is written in the sky see the opus, And you know this Please don't lose hope, Try to progress keep your eye on the scope, For yourself or do it for your folks, (Dedication, got to swear the oath) From this day forth, stay on course, No despair, got to have a heart Take no loss, every step costs. Everybody wants to see if you'll fall off, Keep your eye on the prize, Been through the worst even cried on the side, No lie never know what you will find, Got to believe, let's keep hope alive! Don't throw yourself away Wipe all tears away Even if the future seems uncertain, Survive, find true happiness in this world, (Dedication, got to swear the oath) So have a strong intention And change direction, 'Cause the sky is the limit, Just do it, go for it, Never,(For yourself or do it for your folks) Slip through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it, Never (You gotta believe it's killing time!) |-| Traducere = În curând... Credite * Vocalist: TKDz2b * Versurile: Kazutaka Kodaka, Emi Nishida, 49 (Jas Mace & Marchitect), Tribeca * Compozitor: Masufumi Takada * Aranjament: Masufumi Takada * Studio:Geneon Universal Entertainment Video en:Never Say Never pl:Never Say Never ru:Never Say Never Categorie:Muzică Categorie:Seria Danganronpa Categorie:Seria Anime